lands_of_mythron_royal_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters of Enalica
Use this page to add short bios of your in-game leader and any notable citizens of your faction! In-Game Leader: General Reia Loda General Reia Loda is the character of Armon Russ. She began her rule by seizing control of Infordest and purging Invadir of its notorious corruption. Unbeknownst to the other leaders, she had also implanted high ranking contacts throughout the rest of the islands. Their assignment: infiltrate the governments and indirectly hand the reigns over to Reia, who thereby launched the nation into its glorious Golden Age. With her empire on the rise, an alliance established with Mythron, and a Golden Army and Navy at her command, she will stop at nothing to bring Enalica to its true prosperity and power. The Masked The Masked is a mysterious figure, who keeps his face always concealed behind a black mask. He is the character of Caleb R, the previous faction leader of Enalica. The Masked plans everything. Everything. He is known throughout The Lands for his intelligence and wisdom. He does whatever is necessary to achieve his goals/plans, though he almost always finds a way to keep the innocent unharmed. He talks only when necessary. He is rarely seen, and only when he wants to be. He is very secretive. He is vengeful. He is EXTREMELY strategic. He is a natural leader. He has very little fear of others. He has no known personal life. He has been known to travel from place to place with unfathomable speeds (as in many kilometers, not meters) He is very agile. He hates corruption. He does not like the world to be run by less than a few people (unless it is him, of course). He does't love power, he only uses it to do what he needs. He can read people with uncanny precision. He hates the prideful. Unsurprisingly, the Masked has been described as "The Batman of LOM." Little is known of The Masked's past. However, there is one man that he shares some sort of history with. Thomas Thomas, Duke of Isla Norte, is the character of Thomas of Tortuga, the founder of the wiki. Thomas started off as a humble trader and peddler from Mercado, but quickly gained influence after helping to pursue a Black Lotus operative across the map. After competing in the Tourney, Thomas was ordered by The Masked to become the new ruler of Orfdor. Thomas is one of the Black Lotus' most wanted adversaries, and has survived two assassination attempts. Having traveled so widely as a trader, Thomas is full of knowledge about the lands, and can navigate skillfully in most weather conditions.. Cazzmir Velmont Cazzmir Velmont is the character of Armon Russ. His hometown is Infordest, on the island of Invadir. As he became involved with a corrupt governor, he gained considerable respect and fame from his fellow countrymen from a certain raid on a priceless Mythronian shipment. He mostly prefers to be alone hunting in the wild, and almost always carries a bow with him. Though he can be a bit brash and angered easily, he's very understanding of others, particularly those from his home island. Phoenix RoseCategory:Characters The Phoenix Rose is the character of Rosalyn Crown. She once belonged to a clan of sorcerers called the Phoenix, but was banished to her birthplace, Santuaro, for reasons of anarchy. Not much is known about the Phoenix, but they're rumored to have roots in the Dragon Clan, the largest clan in Rainos. Following her exile, Rose is forced to find her place in the jungles of Santuario and endure the tensions of a land struggling to adjust to Rainos's absence. Gregg Storm Gregg Storm is the character of Jacob Syrups. Gregg used to be a fisherman and merchant from Pescado before Red Rodger ransacked Gregg's home. After this, Gregg and his new friend, Sam Hawkings, join a special Enalican troop that were given orders to hunt down Red Rodger and bring him to justice.Category:Enalica Category:Characters